When Kindred Spirits Meet
by charming writer
Summary: This stories a prequel sorter to my 'Voice' short story series about Melissa Hale meeting Adam Levine at P3 nightclub some years before appearing on the show and their interaction with one another and what comes out of that afterwards etc although they don't recognise each other when both of, them meet up the second time round.


**When Kindred Spirits Meet**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Adam Levine who's his own person obviously but I do own Melissa Hale though my original fan fiction character. **

**Authors Notes:** **This stories a prequel sorter to my 'Voice' short story series about Melissa Hale meeting Adam Levine at P3 nightclub some years before appearing on the show and their interaction with one another and what comes out of that afterwards etc although they don't recognise each other when both of, them meet up the second time round. **

**Extra Note:** **For the purposes of the story the song 'Lost Stars' from the movie 'Begin Again' is written then instead of now so that Mel can perform it acoustically and because the stories set before the Voice USA started also Adam Levine's not as well know as he is now then and so is able to be at the club without loads of people crowding around him there. **

It was Saturday night at P3 and the place was buzzing. The bar area was crowded, the round tables were filled up and the stage area set for the band that was playing there this evening whom everyone was waiting for patiently.

Melissa Hale, Paige Matthews and Christopher Perry sat over by their usual corner spot booth were chatting and drinking whilst Mel's daughter Charlotte and her baby uncle Wyatt were being looked after at home by Victor Bennett.

Piper Halliwell came up to them very, worried looking.

"This can't be happening this can't be happening." She said flustered like.

"Piper what is it?" Mel asked her cousin who was her real mother secretly.

Holding the cordless phone up in her hand Piper said, "I can't get through to the band and they're meant to be playing here already."

"What they've not arrived yet?" "I was wondering where they were." Paige commented.

Shaking her head Piper answered. "No they haven't and I've tried ringing them six times in fact but I can't get through to them still."

Shrugging his shoulders Chris suggested, "Maybe there stuck in traffic or something or have a flat tyre say."

"Yeah but they have the clubs number Chris if any problems arose." The second eldest charmed one added.

"True but the weather outside isn't exactly great is it?" Piper's daughter Mel bartered. "I mean they could've been trying to contact you already but haven't been able to do so because of signal failure on their phone maybe."

"Which doesn't help me when I've a packed out audience over there waiting for them does it?" Piper pointed towards the crowd stating.

"Give it a few minutes Piper." Chris cemented. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"I did five minutes ago Chris." The latter cited staring down at her watch a few seconds.

"And it's now 8.05pm and I've had people coming up to me asking what's going on exactly."

"I can't deal with this." Piper said placing her hand on her forehead really stressing.

Thinking about it slightly Mel got up holding her guitar bag speaking out rapidly. "Introduce me then."

"What?" Piper quizzed her curiously as the others stared on also.

"On stage" Mel commented. "I'll play a couple of tunes and keep the crowd occupied till the band, get here hopefully."

"But there's no, backing CD 'S up there." Piper stated glancing at her guitar bag reservedly.

"I won't need them will I?" The light long ginger haired woman lamented. "I'll sing acoustically."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Piper said brightening up slightly hugging her afterwards relieved like. "Oh thank you so much."

"That's fine don't worry." Her daughter related before they both walked down over onto the stage which got the crowd wondering what was happening exactly.

Turning the microphone on Piper spoke out to the crowd saying, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." "Welcome to P3." "Sorry for the delay here hopefully the band will turn up shortly but in the mean time I'd like to introduce you to someone whom a lot of you will know anyway but for those of you don't she's a wonderful person really so please give it up for the beautifully talented Melissa Hale."

Everyone in the room clapped out then as the 5ft 6 inch tattooed woman sat down on a stool placed in front of her and unzipped her guitar bag which she brought out her instrument with her afterwards.

Leaning into the microphone the woman bellowed out, "Thank you Piper" Before veering back continuing, "Hey everybody." "Wow great turn out this evening."

Pulling the microphone down more near her she uttered fourthly, "Okay then the first song I'm gonna perform is one that I heard on the radio recently which I think has great lyrics and a real good meaning that most of you will know when you probably hear it but for those of you who don't I hope you enjoy it still anyway." "This song's called Lost Stars."

Mel pulled the strap over her head and glanced down shifting the guitar about making sure it fit upon her body comfortably then placed her hands on it as she lifted her left foot up and rested that on the second level of the stool before belting out the opening chords of the tune slowly.

Looking up Mel leant towards the microphone and started singing the first verse softly.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies.

Please see me reaching out for someone I can see.

Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow.

Best laid plans sometimes it's just a one night stand.

I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow.

So let's get drunk on our tears and."

The crowd recognizing the song clapped out along with it singing the words also as Mel launched into the chorus.

"God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young.

Its hunting season and the lambs are on the run.

Searching for, meaning.

But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?"

A tall brown spiky haired man spotting a couple of armed tattoos watched on in the distance unnoticed by everyone hearing this over by the back area of the bar place wondering who it was reciting that onstage as Mel sung the second verse.

"Who are we? Just a speck of' dust within the galaxy.

Woe is me if we're not careful turns into reality.

Don't you dare let all these memories bring you sorrow.

Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer.

Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending.

Where we're dancing in our tears and."

Seeing the impact Mel had on the crowd the 5'11 inch guy called Adam nodded his head agreeably liking the acoustic taste on the song which he thought was kinder good although he took more notice of the women's range, tone of voice and pitch which suggested she was someone experienced musically obviously.

Chris over by the corner seating area with Piper and Paige bobbed up and down himself proudly smiling of at his charge in the distance who was his eldest sister actually which only he knew about then remembering the times she'd played there still in the future as Mel belted the second chorus out slightly louder strumming the guitar a little harder.

"God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young.

Its hunting season and the lambs are on the run.

Searching for, meaning.

But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?"

Coming over a blonde haired woman called Cindy asked Adam what type of drink he'd like which turning round the gentlemen answered her. "Err beer please thanks."

"Sure yeah I'll just get that for." The lady replied walking off doing that before coming back over with his order saying, "That's $2.50 please."

He gave her a $10 note which she changed up and handed back the difference to afterwards whilst the tempo changed as the bridge section came up and Mel sang falsetto.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo.

I thought I saw you out there crying.

Mel stopped playing and put her right hand out towards the audience signalling them to sing the next bit which they did do.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh."

"That's great everyone yeah." She said smiling.

Noticing how her falsetto was slightly pitchy Adam asked the barmaid. "Excuse me but do you know who the lady singing up there is?"

As Mel, uttered the next bit. "I thought I heard you call my name."

"Sure yeah that's Piper Halliwell's cousin Melissa." Cindy boded pointing over to her bobbing up and down listening in the corner booth along with Chris and Paige. "She sings here once a week regularly although not usually at the weekend."

"Oh right thanks." Adam said whilst Mel stopped playing again letting the audience utter the second stage.

"Yeah."

Which Mel laughed out at as she, continued the last part of the song next.

"I thought I saw you out there crying. Ooh.

Just the same yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young.

Its hunting season and the lambs are on the run.

Searching for, meaning.

But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? Yeah.

But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark? Yeah, yeah, yeah."

The crowd cheered out then as the final chords played off there.

Mel spoke into the microphone saying, "Thanks guys I appreciate that."

Then shifted on her bar stool slightly, adding. "Alright then I'm gonna take you back to the late 50's and play a popular uptown beat."

Looking over by the stairs the woman noticed the band there had arrived finally and so spoke out lastly commenting. "Which I won't be able to do now unfortunately as the bands just arrived so this is my time to leave then but thank you again you've all been great really."

The crowd gave Melissa one more cheer whilst she packed up her guitar inside her bag again as Piper made her way over to the guys who apologised for being late.

Coming offstage then Mel went back over to corner booth area where Paige hugged her mouthing out there. "That was great sweetie."

Pulling back her niece said modestly, "Oh please it's no different than I usually do anyway."

"But we love it always as you know already." The latter countered then.

"Okay guys I'm gonna go get a drink." Chris noted. "Do you both want any or?"

"Sure yeah I'll come with you up Chris." Paige proclaimed. "What about you Mel?" "You want anything?"

Seeing her nearly finished glass down on the table the girl looked up replying. "I have a coke certainly."

"Okay then" Her aunt bade before the two of them left leaving Mel on her own there.

Turning round she settled her guitar bag down as Adam Levine came over to her whilst the band quickly set' themselves up onstage before playing saying, "That was a good performance up there."

"Oh thanks." The lady replied her face turned back against him.

"You have a great tone to your voice, range and pitch although your falsetto in the bridge section was off key slightly but other than that I liked the rendition of it actually."

Veering round Melissa looked up and spoke out to Adam saying, "Well that was an impromptu performance and not a studio recording so you can't blame me for it."

Shaking his head the gentlemen answered. "Oh no, I wasn't complaining or anything just stating what I noticed."

"You mean speaking from experience?" Mel boasted which Adam looked at her curious wondering how she knew he played to when the woman didn't know him exactly.

"How do you work that one out then?" He asked her.

Pointing to his hands she corrected him. "The callus on, your hands which instrumentalists get usually when they play extensively." "Hazarding a guess guitar I'd say or piano maybe by the shape of your hands although thinking about it you seem, like the type of person who plays more in fact."

Laughing out slightly Adam cited. "How observant of you drums' actually" "You?"

"Same also and violin to." Mel ascertained.

Leaning forward slightly he uttered continuing. "Oh really?" "So you're a mind reader other than that then?"

"Nope a part time emergency medical locum and musical teacher essentially"

"Hence the reason why you knew about the callus" Adam remarked.

Flaking, her hands up the woman answered. "Precisely" "Although you use good hand cream though as you don't have too many of those on, their"

"Perks of the lifestyle I lead I guess." Adam laughed out stating then.

"Well I'm not gonna ask you what you're, net worth is then but your popular obviously." Mel asserted.

"I've done a few of albums with my band yes." The man nodded smarting

"I listen to old stuff mainly which's probably why I haven't heard of you evidently although I don't mind new things though." "No offense intended." The latter admitted.

"That's okay Melissa." "It's, good liking old things." "They're the backbone of music naturally." Adam sparked prompting Melissa to wonder how he knew her name when she didn't know his.

"The lady at the bar told me who you were, encase you're wondering how I know that already." He said afterwards.

"And what's yours then exactly?" Mel quizzed him.

"Adam actually" The Maroon 5, front man stipulated. "Who's always pleased to meet, a fellow musician."

Speaking afterwards Mel said, "By coming into nightclubs propositioning women?"

"I wasn't flirting with you Melissa." He bartered back. "Just, stating a fact although I was gonna ask you for a drink but."

"Someone's getting, me one already thanks." The woman submitted.

"Okay then." Adam supported. "So how comes, you don't pursue music professionally? I mean you have a good recording voice or, has nobody offered you any deals yet?"

"I've had 2 in the past already but turned them down because I have a one and a half year old daughter and family obligations which I can't escape although I do play here regularly, write my own songs and have a YouTube channel, Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr accounts where I share that when I can." Mel related.

Nodding his head the man explained. "Oh right I'll have to check those out sometime and see what else you've done on them then."

"If you want to yes." The eldest charmed one said seeing Paige and Chris stand out behind Adam which the Armani shirted guy noticed when he turned round viewing them directly.

"Well I guess that's my queue to leave then." Adam declared prior to shaking Mel's hand talking to her once more.

"It was nice meeting you Melissa" "I do hope you try pursuing music professionally still when you've no more family obligations obviously." "Go on a television talent show maybe and try out there." There's always good talent that come, of, of them and do well afterwards musically."

"We'll see." The ex future woman told him.

"Okay then goodbye" The tattooed guy stated tapering round subsequent leaving making Paige and Chris shocked next when they came over to Melissa.

"Oh my god that was Adam Levine." Paige squalled excitedly not actually believing she'd just seen a real live celebrity.

Mel looked at her aunt curiously which Paige made add on saying after that. "Maroon 5, front man?"

"Sorry Aunt Paige I don't really know him." The other woman said.

"What seriously?" Chris quizzed her then not believing she didn't know that with all her musical knowledge and everything. "He's the guy who sings 'Lost Stars' actually."

Tilting her head slightly Mel answered back. "Oh really?" "I didn't know that Chris." "The radio never mentioned who sang it besides I haven't heard anything of his so you can't blame me for not knowing him ultimately."

Sitting down on the corner sofa Paige quizzed Mel about her experience with Adam more asking, "Okay details then." "What was Adam like there?" "And why did he come over and see you then?"

Placing herself down also Mel countered. "Why, do you wanna know that exactly Aunt Paige?"

"Because it's not every day one meets a celebrity." The half white white-lighter witch muttered baying.

Huffing a little bit the empathic witch relayed. "Okay then well he congratulated me on my performance and asked a bit about me and why I didn't pursue music professionally."

"You didn't tell him about." Chris asked if she'd told Adam of her charmed status which Mel replied next.

"No off, course not Chris." "I'm not that stupid you know." "I mentioned Charlotte and my family obligations but never said anything other than that."

"Alright then good" Her white-lighter cried relieved of it.

"Did he offer you a recording contract or anything?" Paige submitted wandering in fact if he'd actually did.

Shaking her head Mel responded. "No he didn't except saying about the television show thing although I told him of the two past ones I'd been offered already and that was it generally otherwise he was nice anyway not like how some celebrities are on TV."

"That's good then." Chris stated. "Looks like you found a kindred spirit there."

"In a way I did yeah." The emerald eyed woman nodded agreeing not realising the profound effect Adam's visit would have on her future wise as the band over on the stage finished off their first number whilst the group carried on speaking.

The End.


End file.
